Do i really have to let hold of you?
by Miss-Kristenbella
Summary: Sakura & Syaoran met a love criss.Sakura got a rival.Never to know it was her...Will Sakura let go of Syaoran?Or will the lovers declare their love for each other?What will happened to them?
1. Is this all Fated?

silent-melodysMitsuKi: hellox again! Have fun reading my story. Argh . i did not get a good sleep for days...to think of a good story. Anyways feel free to add be a friend. Why not????

"talking"

((my notes/words))

thinking

:::Flashback/End of Flashback/Somewhere/time/start of story:::

POV point of view,in case you do not know

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS characters...AnYwAys have fun!

Chapter 1- Is THis All Fated???

by: silent-melodysMitsuKi

Where ...am...I? a girl mentally thought. Her sparkling emerald eyes shone with a hint of curiousity. She scanned her surroundings, trying to figure out where she is. Just then she saw a blurry figure. Filled with curiosity she took a step forward, then a few more... Anyone would know that she's trying to get a better look of the figure.

((A/N: I know I'm being lame. Don't mind me...))

"Who are you?" finally she spoke, of course with fear. The poor girl received no reply after waiting patiently for a few seconds for figure,who is a distance from her.The cool wind blew gently,sending her hair flying in the air...

"...erm...can you hear me?"Getting a little frustrated,she walks slowly to the figure.She finally got a clear look.He,the figure,did not reply but he turned around."Sakura Kinomoto..."He spoke."How did he know my name...?"Sakura whispered softly as she focused her attention on his face."Y-you're...Syaoran!"Sakura's lip curved up into a smile.

Syaoran chuckled a little,"Took you long enough to remember me!Aww,i'm so hurt!"Syaoran faked a pout at her.

"You are so fake Syao!God knows how much i miss you!"Sakura ran forward to hug Syaoran...but,she went through him.Syaoran started to fade away...slowly fades...

"What the...What's happening?Why is this happening."Tears starts to form at edge of her emerald orbs.

:::reality:::

Sakura jerks up from her bed,sweating.She looked around the room."Was that just a dream or what...?It just seemed so real..."Practically talking to herself.

((A/N:Did you notice something?Sakura keeps talking to herself!))

:::In School:::

"OhayoTomoyo!" Sakura panted before she settle herself on her chair and take her history textbook.

"Sakura, you're so lucky! You made it in time before the teacher!Just one or two seconds later,you'll be big trouble!"Chiyo said.

"Thanks god,i guess you are right!"she replied.

"Silence Everyone!Today,i'm going to teach you on the history of what's happening during thw World War II..."Mr Ueda said,as he scribbled down the notes on the black board.

Sakura's head on her arms.She could not concentrate in what the teacher is teaching.Sadly enough,she has been thinking on her dream again.Was my dream a warning of the upcoming future?Why am i having such a horrible dream?Sakura pondered over her queries.She was so engrossed in her "own world" that she did not realised her teacher was walking towards her...

"Sakura Kinomoto!What do you think you are doing?"Mr Ueda shouted right into Sakura's ears,in fury and slammed his book on the table.

((a/n:Chapter One!Job accomplished.PhewI wonder how am i gonna to write for the second chapter.Pls send me reviews:) ))


	2. A turnout disappointment or surprise?

((silent-melodysMitsuKi: Alas! 2nd chapter, I have finished writing. I'm so happy and delighted! My apologises for all technical problems last time. Hope you understand…If you want to so, you can tag in my blog…))

♥Chapter 2- A surprise or disappointment made?

Sakura nearly jumped out of her skin, when Mr. Ueda shouted right into her ears! Trouble was brewing…"Mr. Ueda…"Sakura stammered. But Mr. Ueda was irritated even much more.

"Kinomoto! How dare you daydream in my class! This is a class for learning. If you want to daydream, forget about SCHOOL!" He rebuked back. Everyone in the class was shocked and went mute.

"Mister…But…."Sakura replied." No more buts! How you talk back! Who do you think you are? You are horrible Sakura! Go stand at the corner till the lesson ends…"

Sakura knew that she should not talk anymore, because it will make matters worse and even more complicated. Quick and quietly, Sakura went to the corner and stood. Every minutes and seconds went was the longest she has ever had…

:::Recess(After History):::

After Mr. Ueda dismissed the class, Tomoyo hurriedly ran to Sakura. She had been wondering about what was Sakura was thinking about during the lessons. Curiosity got over her indeed. "That was really the longest 45 minutes I've had!" Sakura exclaimed.

Both of them took out their wallet and walked to the school café. After grabbing themselves drinks, they settled themselves on to a bench nearby. "Sakura, what are you thinking about just now? You looked so engrossed into it.Thats why you did not even notice Mr. Ueda was walking towards you! Oh Sakura, please tell me what happened?"

"Tomoyo …I…I…"Sakura spoke but she looked away as she was helpless.

"Daijoubu? Sakura what really happened? " Tomoyo replied. She was worried sick and partially shocked about her friend's sudden emotion. But, Tomoyo was very concerned on Sakura…Her looks made her worried even much more.

((a/n: If you need any translation pls inform me thanks…))

"I…I…"

"Come on Sakura! Tell me what had happened, my dear friend. You are killing me with my anxious feeling."Tomoyo begged Sakura to continue.

"I….dreamt of h-im, hen I was about to hug him…I went straight through h-im…I'm so scared and afraid that I will never see him again. I'm so terrified that I 'll never be able to confess to him, that I like him…I still haven give him an answer yet…"Tears threatened to spill at the edge of her eyes.

"Sakura, it's just a dream. A nightmare the least. If you are both fated together, no one can separate you even the god! Somehow, I believed for sure. Trust me."Tomoyo reaches to Sakura's shoulders and patted her. "But…Tomoyo…The dream seemed just too real to be fake."

"Sakura! Have fate in yourself and syaoran please. Listen to me. Brace up. A dream is just a dream and nothing more than that. Stop frightening yourself."Tomoyo comforted her and wiped off her tears that were formed. "By the way, I've got good news!" Tomoyo squealed in delight.

"Huh? What's it?" Sakura asked. "I heard from Chiharu that there are two new students are transferring into our school tomorrow! Let's hope its Syaoran and Eriol!!!" Tomoyo replied gleefully.

"Ehh? Why Eriol?" at that time, an evil smile formed on Sakura's lips. "Oh that's why!" Sakura hinted Tomoyo.It resulted Tomoyo blushing furiously-now her cheeks as red as tomatoes!

"You are bad…Sakura!!!" Sakura giggled at Tomoyo's reactions. It seemed so hilarious...Then, the recess bell went off and everybody hurried back to their respective classes not wanting to be late for lessons! The two girls, especially Tomoyo and Sakura were excited and anticipating for the arrival of the two new students. Who knows who are they? Or what might happen…

((a/n:Thank You.It took me 2 and ½ hours to write this.Please enjoy my story..))


	3. Unexpected ones

((a/n: Hi guys, I'm back with more of interesting chapters after this and the next. Hope you enjoy. Pls Read & Read.))

**Chapter 2- Unexpected ones**

::: The next day- School:::

Voices of curiosity rang through the class. Everyone wondered who the new comers will be…For some guys, they would be hoping for "Hot babes" to join them. Never forgetting the girls, they will be sure of hoping for hunks that rock their way out.

"Sakura! I'm so excited! I can't wait to see h-im!!" Tomoyo was so excited and she went on and on." Tomoyo I.." Sakura voice quivered. When Tomoyo was about to reply, their form teacher walked into the class. Then, everyone fell silence and positioned themselves back to their seats quickly.

"Class, today we have 2 newcomers. I want all of you to treat them well and take them as one of us. Never bully them.. Let's clap our hands to welcome them!" Miss Mayura announced, after seeing the eagerness of her class.

Slight foot steps were heard. To the class amazement, in stepped…The two new students… One of them was familiar-looking...Black haired boy with spectacles… It was…It…was…Eriol! And a very petite looking girl stood beside him. "Eriol?" the whole class chorused. "When did you come back?"

Miss Mayura was surprised to find that her class knew Eriol all along. Eriol looked a round and spotted Tomoyo and Sakura…When Eriol and Tomoyo's eyes met, Tomoyo went pink…furiously. Actually Eriol did blushed a bit but it was not so noticeable like Tomoyo…

Syaoran, where are you? Why? Why aren't not you. Oh, I guess it must be my fate. We are never to be fated together. I guessed you have found yourself a new love at Hong Kong. It's just my wishful thinkings and nothing more! Sakura signed. She could not cheer herself up although it was Eriol, her best friend, had joined the class...

"Although, all of you know me already, I still have to introduce myself again! Hello everyone, I am EriolHiiragizawa . I've just come arrived at Japan from England, two days ago. Thank You." Eriol spoke and gave a bow.

"Eriol Hiiragizawa, you are such a nice boy and very polite of you…But…Everybody, you seemed to forget about somebody…"Miss Mayura hinted them..

The girl, which the class all nearly forgot, stepped forward and greeted them. "Hello everybody. I'm Akane Suzumiya! Hope to make more friends here. Thank you!" She was very pretty looking girl with hazelnut -brown hair that are straight and two pearl big eyes. Even the class was taken over by her beauty, and took a liking, on her. Everyone clapped their hands to welcome them once more. The applause grew louder and louder... and finally, it faded off.

Tomoyo at that moment realized Sakura was in a daze and Sakura looked sad. "Sakura…" Tomoyo called out to her."Sakura!"

"Hai! Tomoyo?" Sakura replied. "Are you depressed and disappointed that you did not see Syaoran? But instead you saw….Eriol... and the girl…called…" "Akane." Sakura butted in. "Yah... Okay… Akane…Don't be sad…Come on Cheer up. This is not the end of the world. I know you missed him so much…but…."

"But what?" Sakura asked hastily.

"Never mind. But please stop mulling over it.. Please…"

Then all at this sudden, there was a knock on the door. The silence in the class break lose and followed by murmurs and whispers…Everyone wonders who is outside. Then, Eriol, Sakura and Tomoyo have a sudden nostalgic feeling. Slowly the door knob turned and Miss Mayura walked towards the door. Who could it be? At this moment of the time…

((a/n: Phewwho do you think is at the door? Thanks for your support, my dearest readers, please send me reviews. I'll be happy waiting…You all encourages me. Thanks))


	4. Reality Bliss

♥Chapter 4- Reality bliss

The door flung opened and in walked a guy followed another girl. The guy had brown hair and the girl had two buns on her head. Then, Tomoyo looked up and was dumpfound and she quickly shook Sakura's shoulders softly. Being irritated by Tomoyo's behaviour at that time, she turned to look at Tomoyo from her table.

"Tomoyo, can you stop shaking me? I'm trying to do my work." Sakura replied…Tomoyo answered Sakura, "Lo-ok at the fr-ont …" and she pointed towards the boy and the girl who had just entered the class.

Finding her best friend looking and behaving weirdly, slowly she directed her attention to the front, where Tomoyo was pointing. As she turned to the front, she wondered what made her friend so surprised looking…Never to know, she saw… the two person was…no…other…than... Syaoran Li and Mei Lin! Sakura's heart started pounding rapidly and her eyes were blinking. Was it real? Or it was my dream again? Oh my gosh! If it was true…i..Sakura thought.

"Sakura, didn't you think it's so like what it seemed like in a comic? Speak of the devil…" Tomoyo told Sakura in an amazed tone.

"Tomoyo… Please! Please tell me, that i'm not dreaming. Tell me, I'm not!"

Tomoyo leaned forward and pinched Sakura on her hand. "OUCH! OUCH! That hurt… What's that for? "Sakura then realized it was not a dream, but it was for real! That means that I can be with Syaoran! Sakura smiled.

"Sakura, what was the sudden commotion about?" asked Miss Mayura. "Umm…Nothing teacher…Really nothing…"Sakura replied frantically. Mei Lin giggles and gave a wink back to Sakura. Li finally spotted Sakura and when their eyes met, Sakura flushed pink.

"Syao-ran?" Eriol spoke. Syaoran then, changed his eye contact to Eriol. "Hai, Eriol. It has been a while. How are you, dude?" Syaoran asked. "I'm fine. What are you doing here?" Eriol questioned. Miss Mayura was surprised that they knew each other again and not lonely that they can get along very well.

"Oh ya, before I forget…" Syaoran took out some paper documents from his bag and passed to Miss Mayura.

"What's this,dear?" Miss Mayura asked, as she was filled with doubts. "This is what the school administrator called me to pass to you. She said me and Mei Lin will be transferred into this class." Syaoran replied.

"Class! Good news… This is such a lucky day. Let me correct myself. There will be four students transferring into our class…instead of two! It's really an honour. Let's get started.." Miss Mayura spoke to the class with energetic.

After a warm welcome from the class and introduction of new comers, Miss Mayura assigned each of them a respective seating arrangements. Unexpectedly, Li sat just beside Sakura's row on the right and Mei Lin was right in front of her. Sakura was very shy and satisfied in her heart that she was able to be near Syaoran. Side by side for all the days… As for Tomoyo, she was sitting at the back of Sakura and on her left row was Akane and Eriol in front of Akane. Tomoyo was quite excited about the sudden change in the class…But…Once again, five of the friends were reunited once more. Li, Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura and Mei Lin each had their own plans upon their reunion…..

((a/n: Hello guys :D Thanks for all of your support which gives me the encouragement to go on to the further depths of my stories. Without you, there will be no story from me…Send me reviews on my stories, I'll be sure to reply you all…Reviews please.Thanks..))


	5. Forgotten World

(A/n: What would you guys-my readers-hope to see happening in my story? Tell me in my reviews… I will be gladly to hear from you.)

**Chapter 5- The Forgotten World**

:::Recess ( The bell had gone and off) :::

Miss Mayura packed her belongings after the dismissal and went out of the class. Everyone was so excited and none wanted to go and grab a bite! The new comers surely made such a huge impact as before everyone always rushed to grab a bite when the bell rang and there was never once any one would stay in class until that very day! Everyone gathered among the new comers' desk- especially Akane and Syaoran's.

Sakura was sighing deeply and was alone at her desk, looking out at the windows. Beyond the glass panes was the vast blue sky with the beautiful white and smerged edges of the clouds. Birds were chirping happily on the tall trees. Tomoyo had gone over to Eriol desk, along with Meiling, Rika, Naoko and Chiharu… They are so excited. And they seemed to squeal in delight. Akane, the new girl…Forget it, Sakura didn't even know her and that time most of the guys were crowding at Akane's seat…Takashi even went over to talk to HER! Getting closed to other girls angered Chiharu. In the end, Chiharu went to pulled him out of there and scolded him. Poor Takashi, he ran after Chiharu to calm her down. Then, speaking of Syaoran… It's better not to mention. He was crowded by a group of girls and two of his buddies, Shinji and Kaoru. Sakura was just in her own world. All by herself, no one to talk to, no one to comfort her unease at the sight of the girls by Syaoran's side. She felt a mixture of sour lemon and acidic vinegar.

(A/n: This "a mixture of sour lemon and acidic vinegar." Is a way I use to describe the sourness or to say, the jealousy Sakura felt when she saw girls hanging out at Syaoran's desk.)

In Sakura's world, no laughters and commotions in the class was not heard. Her world was so flawless, too perfect for any demands or complains. Snapping out into reality, Sakura rose from her seat and walked out of the class. She needed a break… somehow. She seemed as she was in a daze. Eriol noticed her action and same goes to Tomoyo. "Shouldn't Sakura be happy? Why is she like that? Why she looks so glum?" Eriol asked.

"I don't know. She was like that after Miss Mayura's class. She seemed as she was super down. Even it puzzled me." Tomoyo replied. It was then, Meiling realized Eriol and Tomoyo talking on Sakura and she found that Sakura was missing. How slow was her to realize that!

"Where's Sakura-Chan? Oh My God! She's gone! Where could she go!" Meiling said in a tone to the extent that Syaoran could hear it very clearly from where he's sitting. "Calm down, Meiling. There's no need to be so worried. Sakura should be going out to grab a drink. What do you think she can do, during recess? But I can see from her expression that she seemed to be a very bad spirit today." replied Eriol. Meiling went over to Sakura's desk and saw Sakura's purse lying underneath some of the notes.

"I guess if you are right, Eriol. Sakura had forgotten to take her purse along! How do you think she can buy a drink without money?" Meiling questioned with a worried look hanging on her face.

Syaoran stood and he had then really taken noticed of things happening. He could see Tomoyo, Meiling and Eriol thinking hard for a solution to find Sakura, to pass her purse to her. Syaoran was in a headache as the girls, quite a handful, were attracted by his charm. Even his buddies could not outwit them. Worst still, Sakura was missing in then. He was really getting pissed off. He wanted to get out of the class to find Sakura but in this manner, how was he supposed to do so? In this manner, it will be a fruitless effort. Leaving with no choices he had to stay in the class.

Syaoran's POV

This was such a headache. I thought I could have a nice recess to chat with Eriol, Tomoyo and Sakura. But, seemed like I've gotten into girls' trouble… I wondered what  
Sakura doing now? Is she angry with me? Why she did not approached me? Did she know I still loved her. I'm still waiting for her reply…

:::Under one of the trees:::

Sakura rested comfortably under the tree. There was shade and wind was blowing on to her face. It was both cooling and relaxing. She liked it very much-especially the tranquility. It made her calmed her nerves down. Sakura felt the thirst and made her way to the vendor machine. She still have time anyway, fifteen minutes are more than enough. Never to know that when Sakura felt for her purse in the pocket, she couldn't seem to find it. Could I have left it in my bag or I had dropped it somewhere at the tree roots or when I made my way here? Where is it? Sakura pondered.

"Why am I so unlucky? Why? Why it is to be me? What's wrong with me today? I ought to feel happy when Syaoran with me in same class. Isn't it good news? Am I mad?"Sakura asked herself and she was looking around on the floor for her purse. Suddenly, she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. Followed by a voice, "Miss, are you looking for this?" Next was the familiar looking hand stretched to her front and Sakura could see her purse hold in his hand. She was so delighted to find her purse. Oh, this isn't such a bad day after all. Thought Sakura.

"Thank you, so much. Can I ask where you found this?" Sakura turned around and asked. To her surprised, it was Eriol! Eriol handed her purse back to her and behind him were Tomoyo and Meiling, giggling and giving a cheeky look.

(A/n: Thanks to the night! I've finished this simple chapter. But now is holidays…Boring as I could see from it.)


End file.
